


Christmas For Two Idiots

by Hedgie_Girl



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgie_Girl/pseuds/Hedgie_Girl
Summary: Ramsey gets Percy a gift, and Percy gets Ramsey one. But they might not be able to use them. This is a short story I was required to write for a class and it goes with the Gift of the Magi plot.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King & Ramsey Murdoch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Christmas For Two Idiots

Ramsey didn’t really know how Percy celebrated Christmas, but he knew he wanted to give her an amazing present. Even it meant getting rid of his most prized possession, his antique ink pen set. It had been given to him when he was 10, his grandfather gave it to him, even though he didn’t agree with Ramsey's love of the arts. Ramsey knew it was the most expensive thing he owned, and it was extremely valuable. With this he could get Percy the sword holster she’d been gazing at for so long. The holster was a brilliant blue color and the belt buckle was made of diamonds and gold. Ramsey knew he could easily forge one to look the same, but for Percy, he was willing to get the real deal. He ran down the street to get to the antique store and buy the holster for Percy. When he was inside the owner almost refused to take the pen set. He didn’t believe Ramsey when he said it was a real pen set. Ramsey convinced him to take the pen set and he would pay for half the price of the holster. After much persuasion, the store owner agreed and let Ramsey purchase the holster. When the owner asked who it was for, Ramsey felt his cheeks turn red as he said Percy’s name.

“Percy?” The man asked, “Who’s that?”

“She’s...uh…” Ramsey rubbed the back of his neck, “A...good friend of mine...and I wanted to make this Christmas memorable for her.” The owner looked at Ramsey skeptically.

“Are you talking about detective Percival King?” he asked.

Ramsey turned red again and nodded nervously. The store owner smirked, “Well, you better hurry if you want to get it wrapped for her.” Ramsey left as quickly as he could. The store owner chuckled, “Man, he has it bad...and for a cop!”

Ramsey walked into the house he and Percy shared, he looked at the Christmas tree in the corner of the room, Percy had convinced him to make the ornaments and she got to make the garland. The garland she made was the same bright blue as her eyes, and it sparkled almost as much as she did. The ornaments were made of a bunch of stuff that Ramsey had found that seemed meaningful. He had pinecones turned to gold on the tree, a memoir of when they first met in Redwood Run. There was also some crayon shaped ones, another fun memory. The last thing he put on as ornaments was, pictures of Percy and Ramsey’s friends, the postcards they sent them. There was Mera and Indus in their prison cell, Indus looked happy with his elf hat on and was giving Mera a hug, who was still frowning. Molly and Sylvie, looking festive and fluffy, in polar bear hats, white mittens, and matching coats. Though Molly and Sylvie were still close in age, Sylvester had grown and he could rest his head on Molly’s while standing, showing from the picture. Giovanni sent a card of him with his minions in their new outfits, for their new gang, The Bad Boys. They had black suits with red accents. Ramsey had to persuade Percy to let him hang up the picture, because, “Workers of the law cannot associate with criminals” he laughed now remembering how when they first met. She was always so bent on standing for the law, yet..she’d given him a chance and look where he was now. They were housemates-Ramsey felt that roommates sounded too weird- he was helping her with most cases as a detective. 

He smiled and then walked to his room. He stepped inside and sat down to wrap the present. The wrapping paper he’d made was silvery-white, with little flecks of gold. When Percy saw him making she’d asked if she could make some too. He let but he didn’t know she was going to stay with him and make it. The wrapping paper she’d made was red with pink flakes in it, “There,” She’d said, “Now mine looks like you, just like how your’s looks like me.” He finished wrapping the holster-which wasn’t very easy- and went to put it under the tree. When he walked in, he saw Percy was already putting his present under the tree. She was doing it ever so quietly and cautiously that Ramsey just had to laugh. Percy jumped up and turned to him.

“You could’ve just told me you were back there and I could’ve given it to you.” She replied in her calm voice.

“Yeah, I know,” Ramsey shrugged, “But I wanted to see….why you were being so quiet.”

“Oh because I assumed, at this late of an hour, you would’ve gone to bed. And I did not wish to wake you. So I tried to be as quiet as possible.”

“And why were you being so slow?”

“Ah,” She looked surprised, “I was hoping you didn’t see that, but I was being slow for fear of the tree falling down. It doesn’t have a very good foundation and I didn’t want it to fall, ruining all over our hard work of putting it up.”

“Well,” Ramsey said, handing her the present, “Since we’re here now and you’re going to work in the morning, despite my wishes, I’d like you to open your present now.”

Percy looked at the present, she looked up at him and stutterd, “Th-then I’d like you to open yours as well.” She set her present down and turned around to grab his. She handed it to him, “Merry Christmas,” She smiled, “Ugly rat man.” She laughed. Ramsey rolled his eyes, ‘ugly rat man,’ was what Zora had calle dhim when she was after him. Sweet Jazz City hadn’t heard about anything from her or the terrorist group, Bliss Ocean, after the amulet encounter, but he was always jumping when he thought he saw her. 

Ramsey began to open the gift, trying not to mutilate the wrapping paper, cause he wanted to save it. When the paper was all off, Ramsey felt his heart drop into his stomach. Percy had gotten him a bunch of exotic pen inks and colors for his pen set. She’d seen him using it a couple of times, and she knew he was running out of ink.

“Perce,” he said, “I-I don’t know what to say.”

“I knew you were running out of ink, and I wanted to get you the best ink money could buy...or in this case a sword could buy.” Ramsey’s gaze shot up to her.  _ Did she say _

“I will now open my present,” Percy picked up the present and unwrapped it, taking the same caution that Ramsey had. When she opened it, her eyes widened, “Y-you got me the holster?” Percy looked up at Ramsey, “I-I,” She looked down, “Thank you...but I sold my sword to get you the ink set. I-I wanted you to have the best present I could get you.”

Ramsey looked at the ink, he started laughing, “I sold my pen set to get you the holster.”

“Y-you sold your pen set,” Percy looked at him again, “Th-the one you-

“Yes, the one that I needed ink for.” Ramsey smiled at Percy.

“Well...I guess we both wanted the other to have a great christmas.” She smiled and gave Ramsey a hug, “Merry Christmas Ramsey.”

Ramsey turned red, and slowly hugged her back, “Merry Christmas Percy.”


End file.
